Étoiles
by Hyalinee
Summary: Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. SuFin, OS


**Titre : **Étoiles (Et vive les titres qui n'ont rien de chez rien à voir avec l'histoire.)

**Chapitres : **1. C'est encore un One-Shot (Je préfère les Os...)**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Hidekazu Himaruya.**  
**

**Rating : **K+, restons prudents. Même si il n'y a rien de vraiment choquant.**  
**

**Genre : **Romance, romance, je ne commenterai plus. ._. **  
**

**Personnages : **Suède et Finlande.**  
**

**Couple : **SuFin**  
**

**Notes : **Ah, cette fic... Au départ, j'avais pas prévu du tout de la poster. Elle devait moisir à l'état de brouillon sur une vieille feuille. Et puis bah on m'a demandé de la poster quand même, alors voilà. Une seule chose à dire, si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, fuyez, mes pauvres amis, fuyez pendant qu'il est encore temps !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel. Suède ne leva même pas les yeux. Il était tard, mais il n'en avait cure. Une bombe aurait bien pu exploser dans son champ de vision, il aurait été capable de ne même pas la remarquer.

Il frissonna violemment. D'ordinaire, le froid ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Mais plus rien n'était pareil depuis qu'Il était parti.

Suède n'était plus le même. Il ne prenait plus goût à rien.

C'était comme ça depuis deux semaines. Depuis ce jour qu'il haïssait et regrettait à la fois.

C'était pourtant une journée normale, tranquille et heureuse. Finlande et Suède s'étaient promenés ensemble dans une forêt où ils aimaient tous deux marcher. Ils étaient restés plus longtemps qu'à leur habitude et alors qu'il rentraient à la maison, ils avaient pu admirer les aurores boréales dans le ciel nocturne.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, ils s'étaient posés sur le canapé avec deux tasses de café. Tino avait pris Hanatamago sur ses genoux et jouait avec le chien en riant doucement. Et Berwald, tout en l'observant, se sentait fondre, perdre toute sa contenance, toute sa froideur indifférente.

Il savait bien, qu'il finirait par craquer, de toute manière. Depuis le début. Il avait su, dès qu'il avait rencontré le Finlandais, qu'il était tombé. Il avait perdu pied à l'instant où il avait croisé les grands yeux d'un mauve elfique. Dès la nuit où il avait serré le corps doux et plus petit que le sien, où il avait pu sentir les mèches soyeuses contre sa joue, et le parfum légèrement vanillé de celui qu'il surnommait « m' wife ».

Et il redoublait constamment d'efforts pour garder son masque impassible devant tant d'innocence et de douceur heureuse et gentille.

Mais en cet instant, lorsque Tino s'était tourné vers lui avec un sourire étincelant et des yeux d'enfant plus brillants que des joyaux, Berwald s'était penché, lentement, et il l'avait embrassé.

Il avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur celles du Finlandais. Et c'était comme du miel, comme la plus douce des caresses.

Il avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux de Tino. Il aurait pu rester éternellement là, les lèvres si douces de Tino contre les siennes, et ses doigts passant dans les mèches blondes sans arrêt. Mais dès qu'il s'était à peine reculé, deux mains fines s'étaient posées sur son torse et l'avaient lentement repoussé. Finlande l'avait dévisagé avec une expression choquée, puis avait secoué la tête en détournant le regard. Il s'était levé, avait pris son manteau. Et il était sorti.

Et cela faisait 2 semaines que Berwald ne l'avait plus vu. Et cette scène lui tournait dans l'esprit en permanence. C'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la neige. Suède ne cessait de se demander s'il aurait dû éviter son geste.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent dans une forêt, celle-là même où ils s'étaient promenés, ce soir fatal.

Il marcha vers une clairière où ils aimaient tous deux se poser. Combien d'heures avaient-ils pu passer, assis dans la neige ou dans l'herbe, à refaire le monde ? Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils perdaient souvent l'un comme l'autre la notion du temps.

Sortant d'entre les arbres, il distingua une silhouette assise. Alors qu'il s'approchait, la personne se releva et se retourna.

C'était Tino, comme par hasard. Berwald s'attendit à ce qu'en le voyant, soit il s'enfuie à toutes jambes, soit il l'assaille de reproches et d'insultes.

Mais lorsque Finlande le reconnut, son visage s'éclaira. En une seconde, il franchit en courant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, criant en souriant : « Berwald ! »

Suède n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir que Tino se pendait à son cou et le renversait dans la neige en l'embrassant sans aucune retenue.

C'était différent de la dernière fois. Très différent. Berwald n'était pas du tout sûr de lui, l'autre soir, et à peine avait-il exercé une légère pression sur la bouche du Finlandais.

Et désormais, Tino lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres, allongé sur lui, libéré de toute gêne.

Berwald se sentait perdre peu à peu la raison et toute quelconque capacité de discernement. Il respirait régulièrement des effluves vanillées et des mèches blondes incroyablement douces lui caressaient les joues, les temps et le front.

Ne se séparant que pour respirer lorsque leurs poumons leur semblaient brûler, ils finirent cependant par cesser doucement le baiser.

Tandis que Berwald reprenait doucement ses esprits, Tino le serra fort contre lui.

« Oh, Berwald, je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! ...Je, j'ai pris peur, et je t'ai laissé comme ça, sans m'expliquer, je… je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

Berwald entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Tino. Celui-ci toussota en rougissant.

_Tu sais, je crois que j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu à tête reposée… De… de tirer tout ça au clair… Je t'aime, tu sais… Mais j'avais du mal à assumer, je crois… Mais je t'aime vraiment… Et j'ai…

_P'grave, le coupa Berwald, l'entourant de son bras en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans la neige.

Ils pouvaient bien rester des heures à deux. Tout autour d'eux disparaissait.

« 'Comm'ce à faire 'peu froid, 'rentre ? Marmonna Berwald.

Tino lui prit la main et l'entraîna entre les arbres, sautillant presque. Berwald se dit que Finlande semblait être un elfe qui le guidait n'importe où.

* * *

Honnêtement, je suis vraiment pas fière de cette fic-là. OOC et guimauve. *Déprime*

Enfin dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé (LoL o_o) !


End file.
